Project Juggernaut
by Gaara
Summary: Five months after the incident in Raccoon, another facility is discovered beneath the Hudson River. Umbrella hopes Juggernaut will be their finest achievement and plans to test the monster by unleashing their virus...however, Juggernaut has other plans.


Note: This is the continuation of my original, Death's Door. However, I believe it should be easy enough to pick up without reading the other. Set five months after the Raccoon incident was concluded.  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
"At last, I found it. Umbrella thought this one out. The fools actually believed that hiding such an enormous research facility beneath the Hudson River would go unnoticed?" The blonde haired man chuckled as his fingers ran expertly across the control terminal he stood over. He punched in code after code, breaking through countless security measures as he searched the system database for the information he wanted.  
  
"Wesker! What the hell do you think you're doing here? This is top secret research, and you are not authorized to be here. You don't even work for us anymore!" Wesker smiled slightly, turning around and waving a disk in front of him at the head researcher.  
  
"Dalton, you insane freak. You really think you can stop me? I have all of your data on Juggernaut right here. Now, I'm going to take my prize and leave you with a little something in return." He tapped one last button on the terminal before walking past the white haired man in the lab coat.  
  
"You've got five minutes before the whole security grid shuts down and releases your little toys. Then, another two to get out of the city before your new virus leaks into the sewer system. If I were you, I'd get moving." Dalton ran to the computer, frantically typing in cancellation codes but getting nothing but error messages.  
  
"Wesker!" He turned, but the man was gone.  
  
"Warning, Biohazard security measures in sector 1 disengaging." Dalton cursed as he turned and ran for the elevator. The only thing he could do now was hope he made it out in time.  
  
"What? Who disengaged the safety locks?" Michael groaned as he sat up, looking out of the darkness at a man in a white coat.  
  
"Where." He tried to speak, but the words sounded inhuman and garbled as he did. The man in the coat turned to him and screamed. Michael growled as the sound began to hurt his ears.  
  
"Shut up!" The words sounded more like a roar as he jumped out of his containment cell and landed on the man. The man sprawled out on the ground as Michael brought one fist down into his head, meaning only to knock him out. The blow crushed his skull, blood and pieces of bone squished out from beneath his hand. He stood slowly, looking at his bloodied hand in horror. *What, what happened to me?* His hand was a light brown, not its normal white. A woman down the hall screamed and he cried out in pain as the noise echoed through his mind. In one swift leap, he was standing in front of her, towering above her. He wrapped one giant hand around her throat and lifted her from the ground before throwing her into the wall. Her windpipe was crushed before her ribs shattered against the wall. *This isn't me, where am I? How did I get here?* The white walls around him were spotless, aside from the mess he had left. He needed to get some answers.  
  
"Warning, Biohazard security measures in sector 2 disengaging." *Biohazard? Umbrella! I remember how I got here! But where am I? What have they done to me?* He screamed as he made his way quickly through the lab. He looked back the way he had come, the doors he could not open were busted down and lights were spitting on and off. A shrill scream from somewhere ahead caused him to fall to his knees. He had experimented with his body since he had been freed. His strength, speed, and hearing were heightened to an almost superhuman level. He could hear everything perfectly. His eyes seemed to be functioning awkwardly though. His vision was like infrared sensors. Up ahead, something large moved. The creature shrieked again and lunged towards him. Michael grabbed the creature's neck as it ripped at his chest. No pain registered in Michael's mind as he grabbed the thing with his other hand and moved the first to the top of its head, pulling upward with little effort. A sudden gush of dark blood followed the monster's head as Michael threw the head to the ground and dropped the body. *Maybe I can work with these new powers. I still have consciousness and can move and think on my own. Could this be some new kind of Virus?*  
  
"Warning, all Biohazard security measures have been disengaged, viral containment system will disengage in two minutes. All locks released, evacuate immediately." The mechanical voice shocked Michael. Wherever he was, he was certain that the virus was about to kill a countless number of innocent victims. The only thing he could do now was try to stop it before it was too late. And he prayed to god that he would be the only casualty in Umbrella's insane little experiment.  
  
"How is the specimen functioning?" Dalton asked as he stepped inside the large office room. The floor was made of black marble, at the far end of the room there was a finely crafted desk. Behind the desk, there was a large black chair that was turned so he could not see the man in the chair. The man's face was reflected off the glass windows that overlooked New York City. He smiled and turned to face Dalton. The man wore a dark green suit and he had dark brown, neatly combed hair. His emerald eyes sparkled with admiration as he began to speak.  
  
"I am very impressed with your latest pet, Dalton. He has only recently awakened, yet he was able to dispatch an Ma-151 with barely any effort. He has not yet gained his full strength. The adrenaline shots you gave him earlier should kick in shortly. Then, I'll send in his real test." Dalton nodded and suppressed a smile. His smug look, mussed up white hair, and dirty lab coat made him look the part of the genius that he was.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Aniston, let me know when you are ready for me to release the Tyrant." Dalton turned and began to leave when the man called to him.  
  
"Dr. Dalton, I heard that you had to launch the project sooner then expected. Tell me, why did you move ahead of schedule. And please, do not lie to me. You would not make it one foot away from this office before you died if you decided to lie to me." Dalton swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to face Mr. Aniston. Dalton's face became a shade of red as he began to explain.  
  
"Well sir, when I came in to do my daily status report on the system, I found Wesker in there. He hacked into the database and stole my research on the Juggernaut project. I'm terribly sorry sir, I tried to stop him." Aniston's face twisted with rage, but he exhaled and quickly regained himself.  
  
"Do not worry too much about it doctor. We will find Wesker and personally take care of him. Remember doctor, we are the Umbrella Corporation. He will not get too far. You are dismissed, I suggest that you leave soon if you do not wish to be caught in the city once the virus spreads. Rats travel quickly in this city." Dr. Dalton nodded and quickly left the office. As he left, Aniston's face twisted in anger.  
  
"Albert Wesker! Why did Trent let him survive after the disastrous failure at the Spencer Mansion?" He pressed a button on the phone on his desk.  
  
"Yes Mr. Aniston?" The voice asked over the intercom.  
  
"Lisa, call Umbrella Special Forces and tell them to dispatch a squad to New York City. I want this city to be searched thoroughly. If Albert Wesker is still in the city I want him to be killed on sight! While you're at it, I need a call put in to HQ. Tell them to have a warhead on standby. We have to cover our tracks now, don't we?"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Aniston." Aniston smiled as he leaned back in his chair and swiveled around, looking out over the doomed city. His lips curved up in a sinister smile. Dark clouds were rolling in from the east; a storm would make a perfect backdrop for the incident.  
  
"No matter where you go Wesker, you cannot run from Jonathan D. Aniston! Umbrella will hunt you down and find you. And once you are out of the way, I can get back to my work."" He swiveled back around and placed his feet up on the desk. He would be safe in his office. Nothing could get through his security system. 


End file.
